Batman Beyond
: See Batman (disambiguation) for other uses of the word "Batman." Batman Beyond (known as Batman of the Future in Europe, Latin America, Australia, New Zealand,India and also the Philippines, until its reruns) was the fourth television series produced in the DC Animated Universe continuity. It began airing on January 10, 1999 and ended its run on December 18, 2001. Plot For decades, Bruce Wayne reigned as Gotham City's crime fighting Dark Knight, Batman. 40 years into the future, however, the reign has come to an end. As a new horde of outrageous outlaws, gangs, and villains rampage the city, the unthinkable has happened: the aging Bruce Wayne has hung up his cape and retired to seclusion. But when a brave, young high school teen named Terry McGinnis stumbles onto the secret of Batman's true identity, a new alliance is forged, and a legend is reborn. Armed with a dazzling array of advanced technology, Terry becomes the new Batman, and explodes onto the futuristic streets of Gotham. Powered by the bond between legendary master and youthful crusader, Batman Beyond introduces a new hero for a new era. Together, these heroes dedicate their lives to eliminate each and every lying, conniving, and cheating criminal from the underbelly of the future Gotham City, fighting the odds and risking their lives once again in the pursuit of justice. Cast * Will Friedle as Batman (Terry McGinnis) * Kevin Conroy as Bruce Wayne * Cree Summer as Maxine Gibson * Lauren Tom as Dana Tan * Teri Garr as Mary McGinnis * Ryan O'Donohue as Matt McGinnis * Stockard Channing and Angie Harmon as Barbara Gordon * Olivia D'Abo as Melanie Walker * Shannon Kenny as Inque * Cree Summer as Tigress, and Tayko Production Crew Producers *Alan Burnett *Paul Dini *Jean MacCurdy *Shaun McLaughlin *Glen Murakami *Bruce Timm Directors *Butch Lukic *Dan Riba *Curt Geda *Kyungwon Lim *James Tucker *Yukio Suzuki Writers *Stan Berkowitz *Hilary Bader *Alan Burnett *Robert Goodman *Rich Fogel *Paul Dini *John P. McCann Casting *Leslie Lamers Music *Kristopher Carter *Michael McCuistion *Shirley Walker Sound Department *Robert Hargreaves *Gregg Barbanell *John Rodd *Pat Rodman *Andrea Romano *Kenny Wayne Shepherd Art Department *Arthur Lee *Glenn Wai Lim Wong *Dinesh Karthik Awards and Reception * In 1999, ** The show was nominated for an Annie Award in the category of Outstanding Achievement in an Animated Television Program. ** Alan Burnett and Paul Dini were nominated for an Annie Award in the category of Outstanding Individual Achievement for Writing in an Animated Television Production for the episode "Rebirth, Part I". ** Adam Van Wyk won an Annie Award in the category of Outstanding Individual Achievement for Storyboarding in an Animated Television Production for the episode "Black Out". *In 2000, ** Robert Goodman was nominated for an Annie Award in the category of Outstanding Individual Achievement for Writing in an Animated Television Production for the episode "Zeta". ** The show was nominated for an Annie Award in the category of Outstanding Achievement in a Daytime Animated Television Program. *In 2001, ** Olivia Hussey was nominated for an Annie Award in the category of Outstanding Individual Achievement for Voice Acting by a Female Performer in an Animated Television Production for the episode "Out of the Past". ** Kevin Conroy was nominated for an Annie Award in the category of Outstanding Individual Achievement for Voice Acting by a Male Performer in an Animated Television Production for the episode "Out of the Past". ** Paul Dini was nominated for an Annie Award in the categories of Outstanding Individual Achievement for Writing in an Animated Television Production, for the episode "Out of the Past," and Outstanding Achievement in a Daytime Animated Television Production. ** Butch Lukic won an Annie Award in the category of Outstanding Individual Achievement for Directing in an Animated Television Production for the episode "The Call, Part I". ** The show won an Annie Award in the category of Outstanding Achievement in a Daytime Animated Television Production. In January 2009, IGN dubbed Batman Beyond the 40th best animated television series.http://tv.ign.com/top-100-animated-tv-series/40.html Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Feature film * Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker See also * ** "Future Shock" * ** "Shadows" * ** "The Once and Future Thing Part One: Weird Western Tales" ** "The Once and Future Thing Part Two: Time, Warped" ** "Epilogue" Home Video * Batman Beyond – The Movie (DVD) * * * Batman Beyond – School Dayz and Spellbound (DVD) * Batman Beyond – Tech Wars and Disappearing Inque (DVD) * * * Category:DCAU series